New generation digital media processors support multi-format resolutions among which are standard density TV (SDVT), progressive scan and high density TV (HDTV). The built-in video encoder of these new media products directly supports national television standards committee specification (NTSC) and the progressive scan 480P video standard specification. These two video formats have different sampling rate requirements for different video signal bandwidth. NTSC video bandwidth is about 4.2 MHz to 5 MHz and requires video filter with cutoff frequency at about 6.25 MHz. Progressive scan 480P requires cutoff frequency at about 12.5 MHz for its wider video bandwidth filtering.
When the video encoder digital-to-analog (DAC) outputs NTSC signals a gain of 5.3 is needed in order to meet international television standards (ITU) video standard on level requirement. However, when the media processor outputs progressive scan 480P video in component video or RGB signals, the video standards require a gain of 4. Thus a design employing a fixed-bandwidth filter and gain can meet only limited video format requirements. Accordingly there is a need in the art for a video encoder and filter able to operate in plural video formats.